


Sala's Thorki Art Collection

by salakavala



Series: Sala's Art Collections [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, Fanart, I see my thorki art is heavily Loki-oriented, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Lokitty, M/M, Mermaid Loki, Saarebas Loki, This is my thorki fanart collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala
Summary: This will be my thorki art collection, where I'll post all my thorki art. I'll update this as I draw more. Do have a look!
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Sala's Art Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110680
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	1. Thor and Lokitty

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally got on with it and proceeded with my plan to put all my finished thorki art here, to have it all in one place with easy access. I hope you'll like it. Any comment is greatly appreciated! <3  
> No reposting please.

Thor and his accidentally adopted kitty, Loki.  



	2. Never doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever thorki drawing, and one of the first digital drawings ever.


	3. The Monster of the Belltower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first thorki (Loki) fanart I ever made. I drew it with a Hunchback of Notre Dame AU in mind.

The man’s costume was exceptionally detailed from the royal lines of Laufey’s House to the curving horns and startingly red eyes, and Thor headed towards him to compliment his outstanding outfit and perhaps suggest they share a cup together. But the man hastily pulled his hood back over his head and disappeared in the boisterous crowd before Thor could reach him.


	4. Saarebas Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I once had this DA:I thorki idea, and one version of the idea included Loki as a Saarebas. This is a doodle - there is no finished version, but I quite like it nonetheless.


	5. Slip of the tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude: a gif I made, possibly one of my best contributions to this fandom.


	6. Baby brothers playing (Baby Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the artwork during which I realised you can have layers in digital painting. :) It changed my world. (Yeah, I know tutorials exist, but who even watches tutorials? We die like Loki, painfully and multiple times, before we learn.)


	7. Somewhere in your world

While exploring a sunken wreck on the bottom of the sea, Loki finds a pendant with a likeness of a handsome man. The man himself is not among the victims of the storm, and for a reason he cannot quite explain, Loki keeps the pendant.

There is something in it that piques his curiosity, and finally a day comes when Loki finds himself closer to the seashore than is safe for his kind. He sees no humans, but there are signs of them: a few lone boats scattered along the shore, footprints, distant voices.

One day Loki spies the man from the portrait. He is tall, strong, handsome. His hair is golden like the rays of sun and his eyes blue like the sea in Loki’s favourite secret creek, and when he laughs at his animal companion, something strange happens to Loki’s heart in his chest.

…And of course the man is Thor, and Loki falls in love with him, and there are so many ways for this AU to go on that I’ll just leave it here. :3

Also that likeness was to be delivered to an overseas princess because Thor so happens to be hot husband material and is looking for a wife. Or, it's not exactly he who's looking, but he isn't much listened to here. And then one day he catches sight of green eyes spying on him...


	8. Let Me See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not like I have that much to choose from, but this is one of my own personal favourites of the thorki art I've made so far.

  
  



	9. The Sailor and the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun drawing this! :D I felt like a child with crayons, it was great.


	10. Lokitty and Labrathor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this is just a small drawing in a physical sketchbook. :3


	11. The Frost King of Jotunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished this in the last hours of 2020, and I gotta say, I'm super happy with how it came out. I'm really proud of this. :3

Loki Laufeyson, the Frost King of Jotunheim. Significantly younger, significantly more beautiful than King Thor had imagined upon first hearing the title of this new potential ally.

It was supposed to be a regular boring diplomatic visit to Jotunheim, to officially meet the new king after the death of Laufey. It had been expected that either Helblindi or Byleistr would take the throne, but when the news came, they shocked everyone: Loki, the third son, previously unseen, unheard, unimportant, had somehow secured the throne for himself, with his older brothers on either side of his seat.

When the invitation to visit Jotunheim came, Thor had expected… not this. 

Not this young, beautiful creaure with a sly smile and a sharp tongue, yet with genuine curiosity in his crimson eyes. Thor had expected quiet throne halls and rigid dinners, not breathless hunts and lively feasts - and certainly, _certainly_ not midnight baths in secluded hot springs deep in the woods outside the palace. Not Loki, cobalt skin still slightly lilac and steaming from the heat of the water, snowflakes dancing slowly around him in the gentle darkness of the night…

Thor had not expected to _want_.


End file.
